Ultimate Beasts
The Ultimate Beasts (nalyebanbu-u) 'are 5 god-tier representations of popular animals in Huayalo. The list is as goes; ''shogoguokayeoraiy the polar bear, uuibeneeb the tiger, donh’gudaih’ ''a primate-like humanoid, ''gono a giant snake, and agemka ''a gaur. It is commonly stated that the only way for an ultimate beast to exist is for a ''rarodokizai, ''a human that can unnaturally manipulate and possess ''raro, to try and implant a sealing technique on an animal. Human rarodokizaiu only seal animals when they become dangerous and life-threatening, if no other alternative means of self-defense are available. The animals display normal animal-like behaviors before the sealing attempt. During or after the sealing attempt, they may either die from the extreme energy usage or survive with extraordinary powers which often involve the use of raro along with human speech, such as the five mentioned above. There can also be extreme physical modifications as seen with the excessive head armor and fangs of dohs'onhdo' ''and the large size of ''gono. Currently, there are five ultimate beasts; however, there can theoretically be many more as creating one only requires a process of sealing it. An ultimate beast, from them on, can only be sealed within a human or animal with its consent. It is still unknown whether ultimate beasts are mortal or not as they don't appear to age after reaching their physical primes and can live for centuries, if not millennia. With their newly-found power after a failed sealing, the beasts often rampage whatever area within their reach, most often populated towns and villages. This is the sole reason why many cultures across the planet have made pacts not to create any more ultimate beasts, even if they may be used for an ulterior motive such as warfare. ''Shogoguokayeoraiy (polar bear)' During the rise of the Great Kaymu Empire several millennia ago, a polar bear was born within the northern reaches of the empire in already adverse circumstances. After some time, the bear became the largest and most dominant of the region, attracting a particular mate. One day, the male bear returned from a hunt only to find his female companion in a bloody heap situated in front of two Kaymu hunters. In a fit of rage, he quickly slaughtered the hunters and headed towards the nearest Kaymu establishment, successfully planning to exact more revenge upon humans. From then on, the bear was marked as a danger to society. After some rigorous searches and assassination attempts, a Kaymu rarodokizai ''eventually tried to seal the bear but failed, and in the process, the bear gained the ability to use and manipulate ''raro. The sealer and many others were massacred as a result. Seeing as the bear's intelligence exceeded that of any human or animal known to the Kaymu, they decided to name it shogoguokayeoraiy, ''Kaymu for "''Shogogu ''smart bear", Shogogu being a region of the empire at the time. Vlad currently is the host of this ultimate beast. 'Uuibeneeb ''(tiger)' ''Dohs'gudaih' ''(baboon-humanoid) A young baboon was born near the city of Donh' in the year of 356. Abandoned by his mother, the child-baboon eventually left its tribe out of desperation, fended for himself, and accidentally stumbled into the large city. A man with a knack of caring for animals took the young primate in and eventually made the baboon a home. One evening, the man woke up from his nap to the adolescent baboon straying onto the street and being immediately noticed by some of his neighbors. As many from the city eat baboons, the animal feared for his life as he was tied up and prepared for a dinner feast. Too strong for an adult to handle, an egotistical rarodokizai ''decided to seal the animal for easy access. During the process; however, the seal backfired and resulted in mass destruction of the city along with the sealer's death as the baboon grew large and possessed ''raro all at once. Unfortunately, the baboon's caretaker perished during the massacre and the powerful, anthropomorphic baboon was never found again in the region. ''Gono ''(giant snake) ''Agemka ''(gaur) Category:Collapse of the World (世界の崩壊)